L'enfant du malheur
by Hinaya-chan
Summary: "Je n'ai jamais pu aimer mon fils. Comment l'aurais-je seulement pu ? Il est l'enfant du malheur. Il est l'enfant du péché. L'enfant qui m'interdit à tout jamais d'oublier." OS, rating M.


**Résumé : OS traitant du personnage de Lollys Castelfoyer et du calvaire vécu après le viol collectif dont elle a été victime. Un des pires écrits que j'ai jamais sorti, je crois bien. Rating M, car un viol, c'est tout sauf drôle.**

**Evidemment, étant donné que la série des romans s'arrête à l'intégrale 4 en France, je ne sais pas ce qu'il est advenu de Lollys ensuite. J'ai donc pris la liberté d'inventer un peu quant à sa vie dont on ne sait, après tout, pas grand-chose.**

**Je tiens également à dire que cet OS sera le premier et le dernier que j'écrirai jamais sur la série : en effet, bien après avoir commencé, j'ai appris que George R .R Martin était contre les fanfictions basées sur ses personnages et je tiens à respecter cela, bien que je me sois tout de même permis de terminer cet OS-ci pour ne pas jeter aux orties le travail effectué.**

**Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

Je n'ai jamais pu aimer mon fils. J'ai essayé pourtant, les Sept m'en sont témoins, j'ai réellement essayé. Mais en vain. Comment l'aurais-je seulement pu ? Il est l'enfant du malheur. Il est l'enfant du péché. L'enfant qui m'interdit à tout jamais d'oublier.

Je les revois encore tous... Ces gueux qui s'amassent en une foule grouillante pour nous couper la route... Ces visages déformés par la haine... Haine à l'encontre du roi, haine à l'encontre de sa famille, haine à l'encontre de la cour toute entière. Et leurs visages grandissent dans mes rêves, ces visages hostiles, et ils me hurlent au visage des choses contre lesquelles je ne peux rien, des choses dont je n'ai jamais rien su. Ils brandissent leurs poings, ils brandissent des couteaux. Leurs haches et leurs piques luisent sous le soleil implacable et tous sont dirigés vers moi. Et ils avancent, sans relâche, ils avancent malgré les manteaux d'or qui leur tranchent la gorge, malgré les invectives du roi Joffrey qui promet de tous les faire tuer. Pressé de toute part, mon cheval n'avance plus. Ses jambes tremblent et s'effondrent sous lui et je comprends qu'ils me l'ont tué. Ma bouche s'ouvre sur un hurlement qui ne vient jamais, tandis que leurs mains, leurs mains sombres et crochues me saisissent... Chaque nuit, lorsque j'en rêve, c'est à ce moment que je me réveille. En hurlant, toujours. Mais les rêves sont bien plus cléments que la réalité qui elle, n'a aucune pitié. On ne peut la fuir simplement en ouvrant les yeux. Oh, comme je le voudrais pourtant ! Car je ne me souviens que trop bien de ce qu'ils m'ont fait...

Ils m'ont désarçonnée. Ils m'ont traînée au sol sur de nombreux mètres. Certains hurlaient, d'autres me frappaient. Je n'ai pas compris ce qu'ils disaient, ni ce qu'ils me voulaient, ni pourquoi ils s'en prenaient à moi. Je voulais me débattre, je voulais appeler au secours mais j'en étais incapable. Lorsqu'ils m'ont enfin lâchée, j'ai compris à l'odeur que j'étais derrière l'atelier d'un tanneur. Je crois que c'est la dernière chose sensée à laquelle j'ai pensée. Car une ombre est soudain tombée sur moi, avant même que j'ai pu songer à me relever. C'était un homme, un homme gros, laid et sale. J'ai alors senti des doigts se refermer sur mes poignets. Et je l'ai vu. Je l'ai vu lui, je l'ai vu délier ses braies, j'ai vu ses dents gâtées tandis qu'il riait et j'ai compris. Et j'ai laissé faire, paralysée par la peur. Ils ont troussé ma robe sur mes genoux, ils ont arraché mon corsage. Ils ont touché toutes ces parties de moi dont je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un homme un jour les toucherait, car aucun n'avait jamais voulu.

Et ils m'ont fait mal. Ils m'ont fait mal au plus profond de moi. Je ressens encore cette chose immonde déchirer mes entrailles. Je la ressens encore aller et venir en moi, m'écarteler le ventre à chaque coup de boutoir, avec cette impression atroce qu'elle allait me sortir par la gorge. Je ne sais combien de temps cela a duré avant qu'un autre ne prenne sa place. Puis un autre. Et encore un autre. Jusqu'à ce que je comprenne que personne ne viendrait me sauver. Jusqu'à ce que je me lasse d'essayer de me débattre et que la douleur ne soit plus qu'une sensation très lointaine, la seule qui me prouve que j'étais encore en vie. Et quand j'ai arrêté de crier, frustrés, ils m'ont retournée et ont pris absolument tout ce que mon corps pouvait leur donner. Ils voulaient entendre l'épouvante dans ma voix. L'épouvante d'une dame bien née… Mais en vain. Alors que mon être tout entier hurlait de terreur et de douleur, mes lèvres n'ont pu prononcer un mot, ni laisser échapper un seul cri. Elles auraient peut-être dû… Car ensuite sont venus les coups et d'autres hommes, plus, toujours plus…

Je ne me souviens pas de la fin de mon calvaire. Je me souviens seulement avoir ouvert les yeux sur une impasse déserte dans laquelle quelques poules picoraient encore. Et je me souviens que ces poules m'avaient fait peur. Car en dépit ce qui s'était passé, elles étaient la preuve vivante que la vie continuait, malgré tout et malgré moi. Une vérité que je n'avais pas voulu accepter. Quelle vie pouvait-il donc encore y avoir après cela ? Comment trouver la force de continuer lorsque l'on a été brutalisée, souillée, déshonorée ? Pire encore, lorsque l'on s'est laissée faire ? Non, je ne pouvais pas. Je ne _voulais _pas. Ils allaient me regarder et me montrer du doigt et la honte m'accompagnerait pour le restant de mes jours. Je ne voulais pas de cette vie-là. J'allais m'en aller, puisque les Dieux ne m'avaient pas accordé la grâce de mourir. J'allais partir et rentrer chez moi pour ne plus jamais en sortir.

Forte de cette décision je m'étais levée, péniblement, la douleur pulsant dans chacun de mes membres, l'entrecuisse maculé de sang et d'étranges traînées blanches que je me refusais à identifier.

L'esprit étrangement vide, j'avais posé avec difficulté un pied devant l'autre. Une fois. Puis encore une autre.

Je crois que je ne me souvenais même plus où était mon chez moi.

**ooo**

De cet instant jusqu'au jour maudit où j'avais appris qu'un bâtard grandissait en mon sein, je ne garde presque aucun souvenir. L'on m'a dit que j'avais été retrouvée nue, errante et au bord de la folie dans une petite rue de Port-Réal dont je n'ai pas retenu le nom, avant d'être ramenée à ma mère, au château. Et c'est là, seulement là, lorsque j'avais échoué dans ses bras, lorsque j'avais senti à quel point elle s'était inquiétée et à quel point elle avait perdu tout espoir de me revoir vivante que j'avais enfin pu laisser couler mes larmes. Chaque jour avait alors été la réplique du précédent. Je ne sortais plus, m'alimentais à peine et passais des heures dans mon bain, espérant en vain que l'eau bouillante me laverait de ma honte. Mes jours étaient emplis de larmes et mes nuits de cauchemars. Je commençais à avoir des nausées, que je mis sur le compte de mon lamentable état.

Rien n'était plus faux.

Un bâtard poussait en moi, qu'il était déjà trop tard pour faire disparaître. Je crois avoir ri lorsque je l'ai appris. Un rire aigu, aux accents hystériques, si terrifiant que ma mère avait sur-le-champ fait quérir le mestre. Ce dernier avait parlé de choc émotionnel profond avant d'essayer de me parler. Il comprenait ma détresse, disait-il, il comprenait l'épreuve traumatisante que j'avais subie, les conséquences qu'elle avait sur ma vie actuelle et celles qu'elle aurait sur ma vie future. Or, ce bébé n'y était pour rien, avait-il affirmé. Il serait mon enfant malgré tout et si je l'élevais comme tel au sein de ma maison, peut-être parviendrait-il plus tard à occuper un poste honorable, tel qu'écuyer. Et dans le cas contraire, je pourrais toujours lui offrir de prendre le noir. Ou l'y contraindre. La seule chose qu'il me restait à faire en attendant de le mettre au monde était de me trouver un mari pour atténuer au maximum le déshonneur qui déjà m'accablait.

Déshonneur… Mari… Bébé…

Les mots du mestre m'avaient semblé vides de sens. J'avais toujours voulu avoir un enfant. Un fils, qui aurait porté le nom de mon époux, qui aurait appris à tenir une épée, à défendre ses terres et sa maison et qui, peut-être, aurait pu devenir chevalier. Or ces rêves m'avaient été volés derrière l'échoppe du tanneur, ils s'étaient enfuis, les uns après les autres, à chaque coup de rein qui m'avait été donné. J'allais avoir un bâtard. Un _Tanner_. Un enfant dont le nom me couvrirait d'opprobre jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Etait-ce celui de l'homme aux dents gâtées ? Celui de l'homme qui y était revenu par deux fois, excité par les bleus qui recouvraient mon corps ? Ou celui de l'homme qui m'avait retournée pour me prendre tandis qu'un autre m'enfonçait sa hampe au fond de la gorge ? A cette pensée, un nouveau fou-rire m'avait saisie que seul le vinsonge, cette fois, avait pu calmer. Ils ne comprenaient pas. Personne ne comprenait.

Et parce que personne ne comprenait, j'avais été condamnée à voir grandir en moi cette immonde engeance. Mes nausées avaient continué et mes pleurs redoublé, au grand dam de ma mère qui se plaisait parfois à dire que je ne savais plus m'exprimer autrement. J'avais vu avec horreur mon ventre grossir, encore et encore, de cette vie que je n'avais pas voulue et qui me rendait laide. J'avais senti cet enfant de la honte grignoter le peu qu'il me restait d'énergie et de volonté pour continuer à vivre. Et ces moments qui auraient dû émerveiller toute jeune mère, ces moments-là dont la mienne m'avait tant parlé avaient été pour moi un véritable cauchemar. Le premier coup de pied que le bébé m'avait donné avait manqué de me faire vomir d'angoisse et de dégoût. Ce jour-là, tout n'était devenu que par trop réel à mes yeux. Le bâtard était bien là en mon sein, et _vivant_, plus que jamais décidé à venir au monde. J'avais mis des jours à m'en remettre. Des jours pendant lesquels il n'avait cessé de me bourrer de coups de pied, me faisant revivre ces instants durant lesquels mes agresseurs – dont son père – m'avaient prise comme jamais ils ne se seraient permis de prendre la dernière des catins de Port-Réal.

Cette grossesse fut dès lors tout sauf tranquille. Outre que l'enfant me faisait souffrir le martyr, la flotte du roi Stannis fondit soudain sur la ville, nous obligeant malgré ma faiblesse à nous retrancher au Bal de la Reine pendant toute la durée de la bataille. Une fois celle-ci terminée, on me traîna sans ménagement à la cérémonie de la victoire puis, plus tard, au mariage de lord Tyrion et lady Sansa et enfin, à celui du roi Joffrey et de lady Margaery, durant laquelle le roi trouva la mort, assassiné dit-on, par lord Tyrion. Pourtant, malgré les innombrables angoisses que ces événements auraient dû provoquer en moi, je n'y assistais que de très loin, vidée de toute volonté de m'intéresser à ce qui ne touchait pas mes propres malheurs. L'agonie même du roi Joffrey n'avait pas réussi à m'épouvanter. En réalité, la seule chose qui ait un tant soit peu détourné mon attention du bâtard durant cette grossesse est le choix par la reine Cersei de mon époux, ser Bronn La Néra, ancien garde du corps de Tyrion Lannister. Un homme aux traits anguleux et aux yeux aussi noirs que ses cheveux, dont la brutalité m'avait toujours fait peur. Mais bien que peu enthousiasmée par cette union, je n'avais pas songé à protester une seule seconde : en me mariant avec un chevalier, la reine faisait preuve d'une grande générosité à mon égard. Et même si je savais qu'il n'avait pas accepté par amour, je savais également que jamais je ne pourrais jamais espérer meilleur parti. Au moins aurais-je un époux pour veiller sur moi et pour dire vrai, ce dernier ne semblait pas faire grand cas du fait que je portais un bâtard. Nous nous mariâmes donc peu de temps avant mon accouchement. Fort heureusement, le mariage ne put être consommé - ma grossesse étant trop près du terme – ce qui m'enchanta : si je ne désirais pas contrarier mon nouvel époux, je ne me sentais pas non plus prête à avoir des relations physiques avec lui. Mon agression était encore trop récente.

Le bâtard vint au monde quelques semaines plus tard. Un fils, bien sûr. Un fils pour lequel ma mère avait demandé à la reine l'autorisation de le nommer Tywin en l'honneur de son défunt père, demande qu'elle lui refusa. Le nom était bien trop illustre pour en affubler le bâtard d'un viol collectif. Il fut finalement nommé Tyrion par ser Bronn, par hommage ou par moquerie je ne sais. Cela m'importait peu à vrai dire. Car j'étais enfin débarrassée de mon fardeau. Je n'avais pas voulu le prendre dans mes bras à sa naissance, pas plus que je n'avais voulu l'allaiter ni m'en occuper de quelque manière que ce soit. Il était hors de question que j'ai le moindre contact physique avec le fils du monstre qui m'avait engrossée. Les nourrices étaient là pour ça après tout et je n'étais que trop heureuse de pouvoir les charger de cette chose qui était sortie de mes entrailles. Les rares qui avaient assisté à cette scène avaient dit que cela me passerait et que l'instinct maternel finirait forcément par se réveiller en moi, tôt ou tard.

Ils avaient tort. Cet instinct ne vint jamais et des années passèrent ainsi sans que je ne change d'attitude. Lady de Castelfoyer, je m'étais acquittée de mes devoirs envers ma maison tant bien que mal, jour après jour, avec l'aide de mon époux, et avais essayé d'oublier. Mais le bâtard ne me l'avait pas permis. Bien que je me refusais à m'occuper de lui, je ne pouvais décemment ignorer sa présence ici, entre mes murs. Je le voyais grandir, année après année, son visage prenant des traits qui ne me ressemblaient pas, j'entendais les nourrices gazouiller et s'extasier sur ses progrès, oubliant un peu trop facilement les tortures que j'avais endurées et qui lui avaient, bien malgré moi, donné la vie... Et je le voyais lui, s'échiner à attirer mon attention, réclamant un amour que j'étais incapable de lui donner et qu'il finissait par aller chercher auprès de ser Bronn ou de toute autre personne un tant soit peu aimable avec lui. Je le voyais sourire, grandir, je l'entendais rire, de ce rire enfantin qui résonnait à mes oreilles comme avaient résonné ceux de mes tortionnaires, et qui faisait monter en moi une vague de dégoût viscérale que je ne pouvais supporter. Dans chacun de ses pas, dans chacun de ses souffles dansaient les ombres de mes démons, se gorgeant de sa vie même pour me hanter, ne me laissant aucun répit. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Aujourd'hui, le bâtard ne sourit plus. Il n'émet plus cette infâme gargouillis que l'on appelle un rire. Il ne quémande plus mon attention. Aujourd'hui, quelqu'un a peur de moi pour la toute première fois de ma vie, et les dieux ont voulu que ce soit lui. Je ne vois pas son visage mille fois honni. Je ne sens pas ses doigts griffer mes poignets. J'entends une voix, un petit cri fluet mais venu de loin, oh, de si loin… Son corps sans forces lutte en vain sous le mien. J'imagine son visage tordu de peur et de souffrance, j'imagine chacun de ses traits contracté sous l'effet de la terreur et de la surprise et un sourire naît sur mes lèvres. Car ce sont ces hommes que je vois, ces hommes qui lui ressemblent soudain puisque ce sont eux qui lui ont donné la vie. Ce sont eux qui ont peur, ce sont eux que je sens se débattre sous moi comme je me suis débattue sous eux, ce sont leurs visages que je vois se tordre en une expression presque suppliante et c'est leur vie qui s'échappe de leurs bouches grandes ouvertes, qui cherchent un air que plus jamais elles ne trouveront.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne bouge plus. Jusqu'à ce que ce poids sur mon cœur disparaisse, m'indiquant plus que tout autre chose que je suis enfin libre. Je soulève alors lentement l'oreiller et éclate d'un rire terrible à la vue de son visage violacé, de ses yeux exorbités et des couvertures souillées par la mort. Et mon rire se répercute sur les murs, dansant sans fin d'une pierre à l'autre, et cette joie malsaine qui me tient l'amplifie encore et encore.

Aujourd'hui, la vie est belle. Tyrion Tanner n'est plus.


End file.
